The End is Only the Beginning
by Ski000Girl
Summary: Takes place after season 3 finale at the funeral. Life can go on even after something horrible happens and that's exactly what the three remaning friends do. Spoliers for season 3 final
1. I Will Not Go

**This story goes back and forth between different people. It will start with one person from their point of view, and then it will go to a different person, and on and on. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C. or any of the characters even though I would like to.**

It was 7:00 on a warm Saturday morning. One week ago was graduation. Ryan was lying in bed asleep, until his alarm went off. He rolled over and slapped it off and then rolled over. 10 minutes later he crawled out of bed, got dressed, and walked out of the pool house. He met Seth at the door to the pool house.

"Mom said to come and see if you were up."

"Yeah I'm up, but not awake."

"Mom said we will stop over at the Roberts place before we go to the funeral."

"O.K. man"

Then Seth started to walk back into the house.

"Seth-"

"Yeah Ryan."

"Ah, never mind Seth."

"O.K."

"I'll be in a few minutes."

"Sure man."

**Ryan's POV**

"Seth"

"Yeah Ryan"

"Should I tell him that I'm not going to the funeral, but what if I change my mind," I though to myself, "I don't want to go to the funeral. I said goodbye to her the night of the crash. I can't believe she died in my arms. I was last one to see her alive. This is hard. But everyone will be at the funeral, and it will look bad if I don't show up. Well I'll make up my mind later."

"Ah, never mind Seth."

**End of Ryan's POV**

Seth walked back into the kitchen and Ryan walked back into the pool house. Kerstin was sitting at the kitchen table. "Seth," she called.

"Yeah mom,"

"How's Ryan?"

"He's Ryan."

"Did he talk to you "

"No"

"Well."

"I thought he was going to but then he just said never mind."

"This whole thing has been hard on him, remember that Seth."

"Sure mom."

And then Seth walked out of the kitchen.

**Kerstin's POV**

"The poor guy. I wish I could get him to talk, but if he will not talk to Seth, why would he talk to me. Maybe I could get Sandy to talk to him. Yes, that would probably work."

**End of Kerstin's POV**

Kerstin then look at her watch and jumped up. It was 7:30 and the funeral was at 10:00, and they wanted to stop by and see Julie before the service.

Just as Kerstin was running out of the kitchen Sandy walked in. "In a hurry are we?"

"Sandy I can't talk now, I promised Julie we would go over and visit her before the funeral, and I haven't even started to get ready yet."

"O.K. baby."

"Dad" yelled Seth.

"I can't hear you come downstairs son."

"Sure Dad."

You could hear feet on the stairs and then Seth walked into the kitchen.

"What do you need son?"

"Dad do you know that shirt that I had?"

"Well you'll have to be more specific."

"You know that one that I gave you to take to the Dry Cleaners on Wednesday?"

"Oh that one, it's upstairs hanging in the hall closet."

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime son."

**Sandy's POV**

"Doesn't that boy listen. I told him yesterday that it was in the closet if he was looking for it. Well whatever. Oh, I have to fill up the gas tank or we are going to run out of gas on our way to the beach. I can't believe Julie agreed to have Marissa's funeral on the beach. Sure she has parties there, but I wouldn't think she would agree to having a funeral at the beach. Well she didn't say much in the matter. She was so grief stricken. I don't know what I would have done if it had been Ryan that was killed. Sure I feel bad for Julie and Kaytlen, oh and Jimmy but I am glad it wasn't Ryan. I wonder if Jimmy will dare come to the funeral."

**End of Sandy's POV**

Ryan was sitting on his bed when Sandy walked in to the pool house.

"How are you doing?"

"Sandy, I don't think I'm going to go to the funeral."

"Why not Ryan?" said Sandy who sat down beside Ryan.

"Sandy I feel like everyone will be looking at me and saying _Oh look there's Marissa's old boyfriend, you know the one that was in the car driving when the car went off the road. You know she died in his arms, no I didn't know that._ That's we I can't go Sandy, it would be to hard. I already said goodbye, I've accepted that she is gone and I think if I go to the funeral it will just remind me of that night. I can't do it."

"Ryan listen to me. You are one of the strongest people I know. I believe that if you don't go to the funeral you will someday regret it. If its tomorrow, or a month from now or even in 5 years, I assure you some day you will regret it."

"Okay Sandy, I guess I'll go."

"That's my boy."

Sandy walked out of the room and Ryan started to get ready. It was now 8:00.

**Meanwhile**

At the Roberts house Summer was lying on her bed crying. That was about all she had done for the past week. Ever since the police had came and told Julie that Marissa was killed and Ryan was in the car but he survived. Summer was standing at the top of the stairs when the police man told Julie and her dad. All she remembered was the policeman saying Marissa was dead and then she woke up in bed. Someone must have carried her from the stairs and put her there.

Summer was crying with her face in her pillow to muffle her sobs and then she heard her cell ring. She reached over and grabbed it off her night stand and flipped it open.

"_Hello" _she said.

"_Hey Summer. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up at about quarter to ten?'_

"_I don't think I can go Seth, I'm a mess."_

"_Summer you can't not go. Marissa was your best friend and if was you that was dead she would be a your funeral."_

"_Your right, but Cohen are you saying you want me dead."_ Said Summer who was cheering up already.

"_Oh that's not what I meant."_

"_Are you sure Cohen?"_

"_Positive. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."_

"_Thanks Seth, that means a lot to me, but you are going to make me start crying again."_

"_Please don't cry or I wont pick you up and you will have to walk, you know I can't have anyone crying while walking beside me."_

"_I know Cohen, so you'll pick me up at quarter to ten?"_

"_Yup."_

"_See you Cohen."_

"_Bye Summer. Love you."_

"_I love you to Cohen."_

"_O.K. then see you later."_

"_Bye."_

Summer lay back down, but then she realized that she had to get ready. Seth was coming to pick her up in an hour.

**Downstairs**

Dr. Roberts walks into the living room and sees Julie curled up on the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"I just still can't believe it, my baby is gone and today is the day that I have to say my final goodbye. It seems like at the start of summer something bad always happens. Last year Cal died and now Marissa. Maybe the start of summer is just a bad omen."

"Jules, everything bad hasn't happened at the start of summer. Remember 2 years ago you married Caleb at the start of the summer. Remember."

"How could I forget."

"Julie you better get ready, remember Kerstin and Sandy are coming over before we head over to the beach."

"Your right, I better go get ready." Julie said while looking at her watch.

The funeral was taking place by the life guard hut, because that was where Marissa always went when things went wrong. It just seemed fitting that they have the funeral there. People weren't suppose to where black. That was something Summer came up with after she got over the shock of Marissa being dead. "Marissa" she said "would not want everyone to be upset. She would want you to carry on with life. This funeral should not be the last farewell, but a remembrance of what Marissa accomplished."

"Your right Summer." Said Ryan and Seth together when they were helping plan the service.

**Back at the Cohen's House**

"Seth" yelled Ryan

"I'm coming man."

"We have to pick up the flowers before we go and pick up Summer."

"Right, where do we have to pick them up at?"

"Just down by the pier."

"Okay."

Seth then came running down the stairs. "Lets go know."

"Kerstin, Sandy we're going now."

"Okay Ryan, see you at the beach, and don't forget to pick up the flowers." Yelled Kerstin from hers and Sandy's bedroom.

"Yup, I was just telling Seth that we needed to pick up the flowers."

Then they walked out the door and got into the car, and headed towards the pier to pick up the flowers, which they would lay at the lifeguard hut.

**A/N I hope you like it. This is my first O.C. story and I hope it wont be my last. Please review. If you sent reviews for my stories I will review your stories. If you have any questions you can just email me and I will try to help you out. I wont have the next chapter up for a few days because I am going to Vancouver, but I should have it up my the weekend. Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thanxs.**


	2. Flowers, Flirts and Funerals

**Song credits are:**

_**Disneyland-Five for Fighting**_

_**100 years-Five for Fighting**_

_**The Girl for Yesterday-The Eagles**_

_**I will Remember You-Sarah McLachlan**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was updating my other story which was a Harry Potter story and I was away for a couple of days. **_

_**Hope you enjoy. **_

Seth and Ryan walked out of the door and got in the car. They then headed down to the pier to pick up the flowers that they would lay at the lifeguard hut.

While driving to the hut Seth asked Ryan "so man are you going to be okay at the funeral or are we going to have to restrain you so you don't jump off the cliff like what's his name did?"

"Seth, I may be upset, but I don't think I will resort to jumping of the cliff. And he didn't jump off the cliff, he slipped." Replied Ryan.

"Whatever, he still went over the cliff."

"Whatever you say Seth."

They pulled up at Newport Floral which was on the pier and Ryan went in to pick up the flowers. They had an assortment of flowers ready for Ryan when he got there. There were some carnations of all different colours and some red and white roses. Some purple tulips and even a couple of lilies. "How much do I owe you?" asked Ryan.

"It will come to $54.65."

"Okay." And Ryan reached into his wallet to get his credit card.

Just as Ryan was about to pull his credit card out the girl behind the counter said "Hey aren't you that guy that was in the car accident where Marissa Cooper died?"

"Yes." Replied Ryan

"Are these flowers for a memorial?"

"Yes, they are, they are for the funeral."

"Here, I'll give you 25 off because they are for her funeral. I'm really sorry. Aren't you her boyfriend?"

"I was for a bit."

"I'm so sorry, this must be really hard for you."

"Yes, it is."

"What's your name again, I don't think you said it?"

"Ryan Attwood."

"Well hello Ryan Attwood."

"So do you have a name?"

"Well of course I have a name."

"Well what is it?" prompts Ryan.

"It's Valerie."

"Valerie what?"

"Valerie Mandrel."

"Hey, isn't your Dad the CEO for that company in L.A.?"

"Yes."

"Well why are you working here then?"

"Well I wanted to show that I am not spoiled and I can work, and just between you and me, I needed some money."

"Okay. What school do you go to?"

"Well I just graduated from Harbor-"

"**_You went to Harbo_**r**_?"_**

"Yes."

"Why haven't I ever seen you before than?"

"Well I just moved to Harbor half way through Senior Year and I didn't really know anyone. I knew that you and Marissa were the most talked about and the most popular couple in Harbor-"

"No we weren't."

"Actually as much as everyone didn't think Marissa should be with you, you fit together so perfectly."

"So why did you ask me what my name was?"

"Well du."

"What?"

"Fine I'll tell you."

"Thanks"

"Can't a girl flirt."

"Well it seems you can." Ryan then looked at his watch and said I have to go, how much were the flowers again?"

"Okay Ryan your new total is $40.99."

Ryan handed her his credit card and paid and then he grabbed the flowers and was just about to turn and head out the door when Valerie said "wait just one minute Ryan."

Ryan stopped and saw her scribbling something on a card. She then handed it to Ryan. "It's my phone number, home and cell. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll phone you later."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But I want to." Said Ryan and then he walked out the door and climbed into the car.

"What took you so long man?"

"Well there was a really hot girl in there and we started talking and well you can just guess."

"Well, did you get her phone number?"

"Sure did."

"What's her name?"

"Valerie, Valerie Mandrel."

Seth choked and sputtered out "The Valerie Mandrel?"

"Yes. Did you know she went to Harbor?"

"**She what?"** screamed Seth.

"Yes she did, transferred in half way through this year."

"Holy crap, and I didn't know about this?"

"No."

Seth turned into Summers drive and saw Summer standing at the steps in front of her house. Seth stopped the car and jumped out. I looked like Summer had been crying, but who hadn't?

"How are you doing Summer?" asked Seth.

"Oh I don't know, I just want to get this funeral over with."

"So do I baby."

Summer climbed in the back of the car. "I guess it will never be 2 couple, 4 friends anymore, it always was if anyone broke up they would eventually get back together and we would be a group of 2 and 4 again, but now, now it will never be 2 and 4 again." Summer finished and then she started to cry again.

Seth leaned over and whispered in Ryan's ear "can you drive, I want to sit back there and comfort Summer?"

"Sure Seth."

Ryan and Seth got out of the car, Seth went and sat beside Summer and Ryan sat in the drivers seat and started the car up. He then looked over his shoulder and started to back out of the Robert's driveway. He got to the bottom of the driveway and stopped and saw a car coming a couple of houses down, so he waited until they passed and then he backed out on to the road. He drove all the way to the beach and when he pulled into a parking spot he saw that already the parking lot was almost full. That may not sound like much, but this parking lot was absolutely huge. It was for a beach in California, so what do you expect?

Seth and Summer got out of the backseat and Ryan could see that Summer was still crying. Seth put his arm around Summer's waist and led her to the beach. Ryan got out of the car and started to head towards the beach. He saw Sandy and Kerstin walking with Dr. Roberts and Julie towards the beach from their cars and he caught up with them. The 5 of them continued walking to the beach. Everyone was sitting in front of the lifeguard stand. At the front of the chairs there was a raised platform with a podium on it. All around the platform there were many bouquets of flowers. Ryan went and sat down in the 2nd row with Summer, and Seth and Julie, Dr. Roberts, Sandy and Kerstin sat down beside them. Playing from a stereo that was beside the platform was a song called Disneyland. Ryan started to listen to it. It was one of Marissa's favorite songs.

_I Woke up got my lazy ass out of bed  
I Watered all the rocks growing in my head  
I Had a thought...and fell asleep on you..._

There I was somewhere West of Tomorrow Land  
Flying through the stars just like Peter Pan  
I said...Damn this looks too good to be true... 

There she goes... my heart again (would you mind rolling over)  
I can feel it in the air (something's coming down)  
I don't know and I don't care that it's a small world

It's a nice day if you wake up in Disneyland...  
It's a nice day when you wake up in Disneyland...

In my dream everybody's got a little house  
A dog, a bank account managed by Mickey Mouse  
And the only thing we fight about is the Lakers...

In my dream all the pirates down in Neverland  
Never get the Hook... they just get a hand  
While the crocs sing Superman till we just can't take it

After that song ended a person walked up to the platform and started to talk into the microphone. That person was the dean of Harbor.

"**_Marissa was great friend to all of us. She was funny and loving. For those who knew her well she was the best friend anyone could have asked for. She was a great supporter of our school and she always was always involved in planning events that took place at school. She will be missed greatly by her friends, sister, Mother and Father, and all of her classmates. I would like to call up Seth Cohen, Ryan Attwood and Summer Roberts up."_**

Summer looked over at Seth looking scared and said, "you never said we had to go up?"

Seth replied "Well I never knew, I guess we got to go up."

"Okay, if we have to." Said Summer

The 3 friends walked up to the platform and Ryan was the first to start talking. **_"Thank you all for coming to say your last goodbyes to Marissa Cooper. Marissa was one of my best friends and for the past 3 years her and I dated on and off. I will forever miss her and I will forever regret that I never got to say goodbye. Marissa and I had hard times, but we always figured everything out and ended up back together. The reason we are saying our final goodbyes to Marissa in front of the lifeguard hut is because anytime anything went bad, whether it was at school, at home or with her friends you could always find her here. It just seemed fitting that we say our final goodbyes here and lay flowers here. I will miss her and my deepest sympathy is with Julie, Jimmy and Caitlyn Cooper. Thank you."_**

Summer then stepped up to podium and tears were streaming down her face. **_"I would first off like to thank everyone for coming. I know it means a lot to Julie and Caitlyn to see so many people here, and it means a lot to me. Marissa or Coope as I called her was my best friend. We were so alike in many ways, but so different also. Sometimes I don't even know how we were friends-"_**Summer cut off because she could no longer talk she was crying so hard. Seth walked up to her and gave her a hug and told her that everything would be okay, but Summer couldn't finish. So Seth walked up to the podium and finished Summer's speech for her. The whole time Seth talked he had his arm around Summer's waist and she was leaning against him. Seth finished up Summer's speech by saying **_"-Well what Summer was trying to say and I try put it into words. We all will miss Marissa Cooper and will never forget everything that we did together over the past three years. Things will not be the same without Marissa in our group. We will be a group of 3 instead of a group which should have 4 in it. Thank you." _** Then Seth, Summer and Ryan walked off of the stage. The stereo clicked on and another one of Marissa's favorite songs came on, it was called. "The Girl from Yesterday"

_It wasn't really sad the way they said good-bye  
Or maybe it just hurt so bad she couldn't cry  
He packed his things, walked out the door and drove away  
And she became the girl from yesterday  
_

Seth, Summer, and Ryan stepped off of the stage and headed back to their seats.

_  
He took a plane across the sea  
To some foreign land  
She stayed at home and tried to understand  
How someone who had been so close could be so far away  
And she became the girl from yesterday  
_

_Seth, Summer and Ryan sat down beside Kerstin, Sandy, Julie, Dr. Roberts and Caitlyn._

_  
She doesn't know what's right  
She doesn't know what's wrong  
She only knows the pain that comes from waiting for so long_

_The Dean of Harbor walks back up on the stage and waits until the song is over._

_And she doesn't count the teardrops  
That she's cried while he's away  
Because she knows deep in her heart  
That he'll be back someday_

_  
The light's on in the window; she's waiting by the phone  
Talking to a memory that's never coming home  
She dreams of his returning and the things that he might say  
But she'll always be the girl from yesterday  
Yeah, she'll always be the girl from yesterday_

Once the song finished the Dean started to speak into the microphone. He asked if anybody else would like to come up and talk. Taylor went up and a few other people from Harbor, then the Dean got up and said "now, everyone come and collect a flower and lets put them by the lifeguard hut."

Everyone walked up to where Ryan had put the flowers and grabbed a flower, and started to head over to the lifeguard hut and lay the flowers down. The stereo started to play another song called 100 years to live.

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

The whole time the song was playing everyone was laying flowers in a creative pile in front of the lifeguard stand. Everyone had 1 flower except Summer, Seth, Ryan, Kerstin, Sandy, Julie, Caitlyn and Dr. Roberts who each had 2. They each laid their flowers down beside everyone else's, but then they walked over towards the edge of the water and all stood there and 1 by 1 tossed their flowers into the water. Everyone by this point even the guys were crying. Once everyone had thrown their flowers into the water the group of 8 walked back to their seats. Everyone was sitting down and watching them walk across the beach and back to their seats. Once they sat down the dean stood up again and said **_"On behalf of the family I would like to thank everyone for coming. If you want to you can head to the Cohen's house were you can talk with the family and have some munchies. Thanks again." _**And he walked off of the stage. People started to clear out, and Sandy and Kerstin had to go to let everyone into the house. The stereo started to play another song it was I will remember you.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

By the time the song had ended the only ones left at the beach were Summer, Julie, Seth, Ryan, Caitlyn, and Dr. Roberts. They were all sitting in their chairs and Summer, Julie and Caitlyn were crying. They were crying silently. "I just can't believe she is gone." Said Julie. Dr. Roberts put an arm around her and they got up and walked back to their car. Caitlyn got up, because they were her ride. Finally the only ones left were Seth, Ryan and Summer. Summer was still crying. Ryan said "I think this has been hard enough, let's just skip going home and having to talk to all those people, we can just drive around."

"Sure." Said Seth and they all stood up and walked back to the car. They looked back only once and in a whisper they all said "Goodbye Marissa."

They got into the car and drove back to Summer's where they picked up her Beamer convertible. They piled in and Ryan started to drive around. They drove all over Newport and finally landed back at the beach, where they just sat at for something like an hour. Finally Ryan said "we better be heading back or Kerstin will start to worry. So they headed back to the Cohen's and sure enough all the cars were gone, all except for Dr. Robert's sports car. The 3 friends got out of the car and started towards the door.


	3. Setting up a Fool

**_A/N I KNOW EVERYONE HATES ME FOR HAVING RYAN FLIRTING WITH THE FLOWER SALES GIRL, BUT RYAN AND MARISSA WEREN'T DATING WHEN SHE DIED, SO IT ISN'T LIKE HE WAS NOT BEING LOYAL TO HER IN DEATH IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN. I'LL JUST GET TO THE STORY, BECAUSE I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NO CLUE HOW TO PUT WHAT I WANT TO SAY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT._**

_SONG CREDITS_

_GOODBYE EARL-DIXIE CHICKS_

_MONY MONY-BILLY IDOL_

_STACY'S MOM-FOUNTAIN OF WAYNE _

**

* * *

**

So they headed back to the Cohen's and sure enough all the cars were gone, all except for Dr. Robert's sports car. The 3 friends got out of the car and started towards the door. They walked inside and saw Julie, Dr. Roberts, Kerstin and Sandy sitting out by the pool. The stereo was playing some music.  
**_  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on _**

Summer walked into the family room and sat down on the couch. Seth sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulder.

_**Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)  
**_

Ryan walked out outside and told Kerstin and Sandy they were home.

_**  
You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see  
**_

Julie was drinking a glass of wine and she put it back down on the table and nodded to Ryan.

_**  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
**_

Ryan headed back inside and sat down on the chair beside the couch.

_**  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
**_

Sandy walked into the family room and said "can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?"

_**  
Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)  
**_

"No thanks Sandy. Thanks anyways." Replied Summer

_**  
And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me  
**_

Sandy walked back out onto the patio.

_**  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom  
**_

"I think we need to solve this the way Coop would have solved it."

**_  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacy's mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom_**

"_**Now that is Stacy's Mom, by Fountain or Wayne. Our next song is Goodbye Ear, by the Dixie Chicks."**_

"How would Marissa have solved this?" asked Seth

_**Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends  
All through their high school days  
Both members of the 4H Club  
Both active in the FFA  
After graduation Mary Anne went out lookin'  
for a bright new world  
Wanda looked all around this town  
and all she found was Earl  
**_

She would have gotten a bottle of vodka and went out and partied." Replied Summer

_**  
Well it wasn't two weeks  
after she got married that  
Wanda started gettin' abused  
She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses  
And make-up to cover a bruise  
Well she finally got the nerve to file for divorce  
She let the law take it from there  
But Earl walked right through that restraining order  
And put her in intensive care  
**_

"Doesn't sound like that bad of an idea to me." Replied Ryan

_**  
Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta  
On a red eye midnight flight  
She held Wanda's hand as they  
worked out a plan  
And it didn't take long to decided  
**_

"I thought you left your party ways back in Chino?" came a voice.

_**  
That Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
Those black-eyed peas  
They tasted all right to me Earl  
You're feeling weak  
Why don't you lay down  
and sleep Earl  
Ain't it dark  
Wrapped up in that tarp Earl  
**_

Ryan turned around and saw Teresa, and a smile spread across his face. He jumped up and said "When did you get here?"

**_  
The cops came by to bring Earl in  
They searched the house  
high and low  
Then they tipped their hats  
and said 'Thank You ladies  
if you hear from him let us know'  
_**

"Oh, I was at the funeral, I guess you just didn't see me, then I got out of there pretty fast."

_**  
Well the weeks went by and  
Spring turned to Summer  
And Summer faded into Fall  
And it turns out he was a missing person  
who nobody missed al all  
**_

"So how long are you staying?" asked Ryan.

**_  
So the girls bought some land  
and a roadside stand  
Out on Highway 109  
They sell Tennessee ham  
and strawberry jam  
And they don't  
lose any sleep at night 'cause  
_**

"Well my Mom babysitting, and she said take as much time as you like."

_**  
Earl had to die  
Goodbye Earl  
We need a break  
Let's go out to the lake Earl  
We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk Earl  
Well is that all right  
Good Let's go for a ride  
Earl hey**_

"I think I should get back before to late though."

"_**That ladies and gentlemen is Goodbye Earl. Our next song is Mony Mony. Enjoy."**_

"This was Marissa's favorite song." Said Summer and she started to cry again. Seth went over and put his arm over her shoulder.

_**Here she comes now sayin' Mony Mony**_

_**Shoot 'em down turn around come on Mony**_

_**Hey she give me love and I feel all right now**_

_**Come on you gotta toss and turn**_

_**And feel all right, yeah I feel all right**_

_**I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"So how late is to late?" asked Ryan

_**'Cause you make me feel, So good, so good, so good**_

_**So fine, so fine, It's all mine, well I feel all right**_

_**I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"Oh, maybe before morning."

_**Well you could shake it Mony Mony**_

_**Shot gun dead and I'll come on home yeah**_

_**Don't stop cookin' 'cause I feel all right now**_

_**Don't stop now come on Mony**_

_**Come on yeah, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

"Did you say you are going partying, I haven't been out in forever, can I come?" asked Teresa

**'Cause you make me feel**

**So good, so good, Well I feel all right**

**You're so fine, you're so fine, You're, and I feel all right**

**I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Of course you can if we go, it was just Summer wanting to go out and drink." Replied Ryan

**I love you Mony mo-mo-mony**

**I love you Mony mo-mo-mony said I do...**

**I said Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Come on, come on!**

**Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Sounds good to me."

**Wake it, shake it Mony Mony**

**Up, down, turn around, come on mony**

**Hey she give me love and I feel all right now**

**Don't stop now come on Mony**

**Come on, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, **

**yeah, yeah**

"Is there any good place around here?" asked Teresa

**'Cause you make me feel, So good, so good, so good**

**Feel all right, all right, Well I feel all right**

**I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ride your pony, ride your pony**

**Ride your pony come on, come on**

**Mony Mony**

**Feel all right, I said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

"Of course there is, this is Newport." Replied Ryan.

"So where should we go then?" asked Seth

"Let's go to the Bait Shop. Like we always used to." Said Summer quietly. She was snuggling up to Seth.

"Sure sounds good." Said Ryan

"What and where is this Bait Shop?" asked Teresa

"Oh, well it is down on the pier and it is this really good club that our friend used to work at and Seth over here worked at cleaning bathrooms, to try and get her to like him." Said Ryan

Summer sat up quickly and swatted at Seth's head "so that's why you started to work there."

"I'm caught, I admit it." Replied Seth.

"So who's car should we take?" asked Teresa

"We can all fit in my car." Said Summer.

"That works, because our car is at your house Summer." Said Seth

"Oh, we better pick it up after we are done at the Bait Shop, because we might need it in the morning." Said Ryan

"That remind me I do need the car in the morning Ryan, is it Okay if I take it?" asked Seth

"Sure is man. Go ahead and take it." Replied Ryan

"So let's go." Said Seth

"Let's go." Replied the other 3.

The 4 friends walked out of the house and climbed into Summer's Silver Beamer. Summer got in the drivers seat, started the car and backed out of the drive way. They drove to the pier and parked. The 4 friends got out of the car and Seth leaned over and whispered in Ryan's ear, "There's your girlfriend."

Ryan said back quietly "I don't have a girlfriend, who are you talking about?"

"Over there." And Seth pointed over at the flower shop. And sure enough Valerie was walking out of the flower shop. "See, her that Valerie Mandrel that you were flirting with-"

"Who was Ryan flirting with?" cut in Teresa and Summer at the same time.

"Nobody." Replied Seth, starting to laugh.

"You are a terrible liar Cohen." Cried Summer

"Am not Miss Summer"

"Don't even think about calling me Miss Summer."

"And why don't you want me calling you that?"

"Because it is a horrible name." cried Summer.

"I don't think so. What do you want me to call you then?"

"Absolutely nothing, I don't want you to talk to me ever again. We are done Cohen, goodbye." And she stormed away.

"I'll go after her." Said Teresa and she headed off after Summer.

"What did I do?" Seth asked Ryan

"I have absolutely no clue man."

"All I said was Miss Summer."

"Well I guess she didn't like it."

"I guess not. How is it that whenever everything is working well between us that she somehow seems to mess it up?"

"I hate to tell you, but she didn't say Miss Summer, that was all you."

"I guess so. Maybe I should go and talk to her."

"Leave that to Teresa. If she wants to talk to you she will come and talk to you."

"No I have to talk to her."

"Do you want to fix things up with her?"

"Yes, of course, I love her."

"Well let her come back to you and don't try anything that will make her hate you more."

Seth went silent.

Teresa ran up behind Summer who was leaning against the railing crying.

"Everything is going to be okay Summer." Said Teresa

"How do you know?" asked Summer who was now bawling

"I just know."

"No you don't know. He always does this, just when everything is starting to get back to normal and we aren't fighting anymore."

"Well Summer, I think that Seth just said that jokingly and you overreacted because of all the stress this past week or so."

"I did not overreact."

"Summer why do you ate the name Miss Summer?"

"Because that was what my mom used to call me before she left." Said Summer who was starting to cry harder if that is even possible.

"Well why don't you just go and tell Seth that you will forgive him if he never calls you that again."

"I can't just walk up to him and do that."

"Why not?'

"Well, first off that will look like I can't live without him, and second he always seems to do something stupid like this. He should come and apologize and I would forgive him, and third I want to see what crazy scheme he comes up with this time to get me back. One time he stood on top of a hot dog stand at Kick-Off Carnival and another time he filled a room at school with heart shaped balloons that were pink and red, well you get the picture, and I want to see what he comes up with this time."

"Summer, you can't, what if he really took the break up this time and decided that he will never get you back. What if he believes all that you said about never wanting to talk to him again. Do you still love him?"

"Do I still love Cohen, how do you know that I ever loved him?'

"Well it is kind of obvious with how much you cried when you broke up with him."

"I guess I still do."

"Good, then go and apologize to him."

"Not now. If he doesn't come up and apologize tonight, then I will go and talk to him tomorrow, but I will not go running back to him tonight."

"Whatever you do, just remember you have to live with what you do. How hurt are you going to be if he goes into that Bait Shop and finds a new girl and starts to date her?"

"I don't know."

"Just think about what you do before you do it."

"Thanks Teresa for being a friend."

"No problem, you need a friend now more than ever. Okay so are we going to go in, or are we going to leave and abandon the guys with no car, and no way to get home-?"

"**Summer" Seth was running up to them "I am so sorry, I never meant it, I was just joking, please forgive me."**

Summer looked over at Teresa and smiled "Why should I forgive you Cohen?" asked Summer as she playfully punched him in the arm, but Seth didn't see it as playfully. Although Ryan, Teresa and Summer did.

"Please, I never meant to hurt you, everyone was just so stressed about the funeral and everything, and I thought a little joke would cheer everyone up."

"Well you thought wrong Cohen." And she turned around and started to walk back to her car. All the while smiling, but Seth couldn't see that, he thought she was still furious with him.

"Please Summer." Cried Seth running after her "What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"I don't know Cohen, if I can ever forgive you. You know with what you said and all." She was almost laughing she was having so much fun doing this to him, but she was still making Seth beg.

"Summer pleeeeaaaaassssseee."

"By Cohen." And she walked away

Teresa and Ryan were laughing, and Seth turned on them "**What is so funny about her leaving me like that?"**

Teresa turned and whispered in Ryan's ear "Don't tell him, Summer wants to see what he will come up with to get her back. Please don't say."

"**I'm waiting Ryan, what is going on?"**

"I don't know, she seems to be really mad at you." Replied Ryan

Teresa turned and ran after Summer.

"How am I going to get her back?" asked Seth

"I don't know man, but you better do something good this time, and no more standing on top of hot dog stands."

"That didn't work that well the second time did it?"

"No not really."

Seth and Ryan started planning how to get Summer and Seth back together again.

* * *

Meanwhile Summer and Teresa were driving back to Summer's and they couldn't stop laughing.

"That was so funny" said Summer laughing.

"Yeah, It sure was."

Summer stopped laughing suddenly "What if he doesn't try to get me back, what will I do?"

"Summer, Seth is head over heals in love with you, he will not stop to even think about getting you back. Ryan and him were already planning what Seth was going to do to get you back when I was leaving."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Know forget about that and just wait to see what Seth does."

"What if Ryan tells him what we are doing?"

"He won't he knows that this is just a joke, and besides, he owes me a favor."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Well, do you want to go swimming?"

"Where in my pool?"

"I was thinking of at the beach, but you pool sound even better, but I don't have a bathing suit."

"You can borrow one of mine."

"Okay, thanks."

Summer pulled her BMW into her drive and her and Teresa got out of it and ran into the house and changed into bathing suits.

"I just realized that we left Seth and Ryan stranded at the pier." Said Summer

"Don't worry about it, they will find a way home, know lets go swimming."

The 2 new friends ran downstairs and jumped into the pool.

The splashed around for awhile and then they climbed out and got into the hot tub. "I have really enjoyed myself tonight. Thanks for everything Summer."

"No thank you, you should come up to Newport more often."

"I will come if I can get my mom to baby sit but it is hard sometimes."

"I guess, sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, I will come if I can and I really needed the break from being the mother."

"I guess you did, if you ever need another break, you know where to find it."

"I sure do, thanks for everything."

"Your welcome."

The 2 friends climbed out of the hot tub and went back upstairs and got changed back into their clothes. Summer put on a white mini skirt, a blue and fuchsia tank top and blue stilettos. And Teresa but her black shorts and lime green t shirt on. With her cork platform sandles.

"Okay so what do you want to do now?" asked Summer

"Your choice, I chose to go swimming."

"Well lets go back to the Bait Shop, just drive by I mean and see if Seth and Ryan are still their trying to come up with a plan, or trying to find a ride. If they aren't there we can go in."

"Sounds good to me."

So they climbed into Summer's car and drove to the pier. And you would never believe who was sitting on a bench on the pier. None other than Seth and Ryan.

"Should we stop?" asked Summer

"It's up to you."

"I still want to see what they come up with, so no, let's not stop, but let's go around and go into the Bait Shop the back way."

"Sounds good to me, let's go."

Summer found a parking spot and parked and they climbed out of the car and went into the Bait Shop without either guy seeing them. They stayed in the Bait Shop for a couple of hours, and then they left and went back to Summer's car. They left and Ryan and Seth were not sitting on the bench anymore.

"That actually would have been pretty sad if they were still sitting there." Said Teresa

"Yeah, it would have."

"Can you drop me off at the Cohen's so I can get my car, I better get going."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yup, I promised my son that I would tuck him in when I got home and he will be pretty upset if he wakes up in the morning and asks me if I tucked him in and I say no."

"I guess he will be."

So Summer dropped Teresa off at the Cohen's and then she headed home and Teresa headed back to Chino and her son. It was the end of a perfect, well almost perfect night.

* * *

Ryan and Seth had arrived home, just 10 minutes before Summer dropped Teresa off. They had sat on the bench at the pier for something like 3 hours discussing what they were going to do to get Summer back, and the 3 hours of sitting on a bench paid off, because they had a plan that they were going to put into effect tomorrow.

Seth still had no clue that Summer was just setting him up to make a fool of himself.

* * *

**_A/N SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT IT WAS NOT LETTING ME UPLOAD MY STORIES. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS. I KNOW YOU ARE GOING TO HATE ME FOR BREAKING UP SETH AND SUMMER, BUT SOMETHING GOOD COMES OUT OF EVERTHING, JUST WAIT AND SEE. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THE LAST PART OF THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. WHAT WAS TERESA'S SONS NAME AGAIN, I CAN'T REMEMBER. IF YOU KNOW COULD YOU PLEASE EMAIL ME. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR WHAT THE PLAN SHOULD INVOLVE PLEASE EMAIL ALSO. THANKS AGAIN. _**


	4. Please, I Love You

_**A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE MY LAST CHAPTER UNLESS I GET A LOT OF GOOD REVIEWS AND PEOPLE WANT ME TO CONTINUE, BUT I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHERE ELSE TO GO. THE STORY WAS ABOUT THE FUNERAL AND I ACOMPLISHED THAT AND KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE IT IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE. SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE INCLUDE WHERE YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THIS STORY GO. THANKS. I HAVE TO ANSWER ONE REVIEW:

* * *

**_

_**TO THE ANONYMOUS PERSON THAT SAID STACY'S MOM WAS TO UPBEAT FOR AFTER A FUNERAL WELL I PUT SOME SLOW SONGS IN THE CHAPTER AT THE FUNERAL, BUT THIS WAS AFTER THE FUNERAL AND THOSE SONGS WERE PLAYING ON THE RADIO. THEY WEREN'T SONGS THAT A PERSON IN THE HOUSE HAD PUT ON FOR PEOPLE TO LISTEN TO. IT WAS THE RADIO STATION THAT HAD AND THEY DON'T PUT SONGS ON FOR FUNERALS, ETC. **_

Summer woke up in the morning to the phone ringing. She looked over at her clock on her night stand and saw the clock read 10:40. She reached for her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"Ryan?"

"Sure is."

"Why are you phoning so early?"

"Early, Summer. It is 10:40."

"Your point is?"

"Never mind."

"So why did you phone?"

"Can you meat me down at the pier at, well I was going to say 11:30, but you won't be ready by then, so how about 12:00?"

"What's all this about?"

"Only Summer Roberts answers a question with a question."

"I do not Attwood."

"Sure you do. So can you meet me at noon?"

"Will Cohen be there?"

"Still mad at Seth are we?"

"Look who's answering a question with a question."

"You caught me. I admit it."

"Well you better."

"So can you come?"

"If Cohen isn't going to be there then yes I will come."

"He won't be there. Promise."

"You better not be lying Attwood."

"Why would I lye to you Summer?"

"Well you are probably trying to set Cohen and I up again."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Well you are like a brother to Cohen."

"Does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well yes."

"How?"

"It just does."

"Okay than, so see you at the pier at 12:00."

"See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Summer closed her phone and started to laugh. "This is going to be so much fun." She said to herself.

* * *

Ryan closed his phone and turned to Seth who was sitting on his bed, "She is going to meet us there."

"Good." said Seth.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to."

"Okay then, you better get ready and load up the car. We will need a while to set up, so we should be there by at least 11:30."

"Sure, thanks man."

"No prob."

Seth got up off of the bed and headed for the door. "I'll meet you out by the car at quarter after eleven."

"Sure, see you then." replied Ryan.

Seth headed out the door, past the pool and into the main house.

Ryan sat down on his bed and said to himself, "He has absolutely no clue that he is setting himself up for a huge embaressment-"

"Who is?" asked a voice

Ryan looked up and saw Teresa standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well my mom heard about what a good time I had and she said I needed to get out more and Daniel is at a friends house for the day and I thought why not come and see Seth make a fool of himself."

"So you came back today to see this?"

"I wouldn't miss it. I had so much fun last night."

"I think we all did except Seth."

"I agree."

"Close the door."

Teresa closed the door and came into the pool house a bit further.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Okay so Seth has no idea that Summer is just doing this to see him make a fool of himself-mean yes I know, but funny-and Seth asked me to phone and ask Summer to meet me at the pier so we could talk and that's when he is going to do his thing."

"What is he going to do?"

"Oh, well that's for me to know and you to find out when he makes a fool of himself."

"Okay."

"I'm pretty positive that Summer knows what is going to happen, but she acted like she didn't."

"When are you meeting her out at the pier?"

"At noon. Do you want to come with, but you can't stick around while I help Seth set up?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll go over and head out with Summer."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

"I just dropped by to say that I was here, I'll head over to Summer's now."

"Sure see you at noon at the pier."

"Noon, okay."

Teresa turned and walked to the door, opened it headed back to her car. She got in her car and drove to Summer's house. When she got to Summer's house it was five after eleven. She rang the doorbell and heard someone running inside then the door was flung open and Summer stood in the doorway with a banana in her hand.

"What are you doing back so soon?" she squealed.

"I couldn't miss seeing Seth make a fool of himself."

"This is going to be so funny. I can't wait to see what he does this time."

"Ryan and him are heading out to the pier at 11:15 and they are going to set up."

"Let's go early and spy on them and see what they are doing."

"Sounds good to me girl."

"I just have to grab my stuff and I'll meet you by the car."

"Sure thing."

Summer ran back into the house leaving the door wide open and Teresa sat down on the step. A few minutes later Summer came out of the door and locked the door. "What car do you want to take?" She asked

"Why don't we take my car. Ryan will recognize us, but he won't give us away to Seth, but Seth will for sure recognize your BMW convertible."

"I guess your right. C'mon."

The two girls climbed into Teresa's lemon yellow convertible and drove off towards the pier. They parked behind a tree and sat in the car.

"We should just wait here. They should be here in about five minutes, then we can watch them unload whatever it is that they need." said Teresa

"Sounds good." replied Summer.

They sat in the car and finally they saw Ryan and Seth drive up. "There they are." said Summer pointing at the black SUV driving into the parking lot."

Ryan parked the car and him and Seth jumped out and headed to the pier.

"They didn't grab anything." said Teresa

"What could they be doing that they didn't need to grab anything?" added Summer

"I have no clue, let's follow them."

"Good idea."

Summer and Teresa got out of the car and headed towards the pier.

"If they spot us and ask us what we are doing we are making a stop at the crab shack before we meet them at the pier. Got it?" said Teresa

"Got it."

* * *

Ryan and Seth walked into the Dollar Store.

Seth walked up to the sales girl and asked her, "I need two bottles of…. Hey Ryan Summer and Teresa are here already."

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are, look over there."

"That is what's her name, the Sophomore from Harbor, you know the one that had that party last year, and then the police came in and broke it up and then-"

"Sandra-"

"Yeah, Sandra, that's what her name was."

Seth turned back to the sales girl and continued to tell her what he wanted, "I'll also have one green and one purple…"

The girl handed Seth his stuff and he paid for it and then he walked out of the store.

Summer and Teresa were standing hidden behind a tree watching Seth in the Dollar Store.

"What's he getting?" asked Summer

"I can't tell."

Seth walked out of the door and Ryan followed him. They walked down towards the Rent It and they walked into the store.

"Why are they going into the Rent It?" asked Teresa

"Beats me. I was hoping you knew why they were going into the Rent It."

"I have no idea."

The two girls sat down and waited and then Ryan and Seth walked out of the store with a man and headed around the corner of the building.

"Now where are they going?"

"They don't have much time to set up whatever they are going to set up, being that it is 11:45."

"Maybe they aren't going to do anything."

"Why would they not do anything?"

"I don't know, maybe Seth doesn't want me back, what if I have ruined everything by just wanting to see what he does this time. What kind of girlfriend am I if I want to see I'm make a fool of himself?"

"Well first off, you haven't ruined anything, they are planning something. I talked to Ryan and you are a good girlfriend."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Let's head to the crab shack, I'm getting thirst."

"Good idea."

Teresa and Summer stopped at the crab shack and ordered and iced tea each. They sat down on the stools by the counter and drank the iced teas. After they finished them Teresa said to the girl behind the counter, "Can I have a once scoop cookies 'n cream ice cream cone."

"Do you want it to be a regular cone or a waffle cone?"

"Waffle cone please."

The girl scooped the ice cream and handed it to Teresa and Teresa paid.

"Do you want any ice cream?" she asked Summer

"Oh, yes, I'll have a rocky road ice cream with a waffle cone."

"One scoop?"

"That would be fine."

The girl scooped Summer's cone and she paid and then they walked out of the crab shack.

It was 11:57. "We should probably meet the guys know." said Summer

"Okay let's go." replied Teresa

Teresa and Summer walked up to the railing at the pier and spotted Ryan.

"Hey girls." said Ryan

"Hi Ryan." They replied

"Could you come over hear for a minute please."

"Sure." the girls followed him around the corner and saw Seth sitting on a chair on top of a dunk tank."

Summer looked at Teresa and grinned and then said, "What the hell are you doing up there Cohen?"

"Well, will you please come back to me?"

"And tell me why I should. And why do you have please Summer written across your chest?"

"Oh that, that's just paint."

"Well no duh."

"So will you?"

"Explain to me why I should go back to you after what you said." Summer was playing the part perfectly. Ryan and Teresa were standing beside each other laughing.

"Well I love you Summer Roberts." Seth stood up on the chair and didn't see it, but someone was standing behind the dunk tank. "Please Summer, I never meant it, please."

The person standing behind the dunk tank pressed the button and Seth's chair gave away and he fell into the dunk tank. He came up and spit the water out and screamed, "What was that all about? That was never part of the plan."

Teresa, Summer and Ryan were killing themselves laughing.

"So Summer will you please give me another chance?"

"Sure Cohen." Said Summer

"Yes." yelled Seth and he climbed out of the tank and ran over to Summer.

"Ew, don't come near me, your all wet." screamed Summer.

Seth back off, but Summer ran to him and jumped up and gave him a hug.

Teresa turned to Ryan and Ryan said, "Well now that that's done, want to head back to the Cohen's house?"

"Sure." replied Teresa

"Hey Seth." yelled Ryan

"What man."

"Here are the keys."

Ryan tossed Seth the keys and then him and Teresa headed to her car to go back to the Cohen's house.

Ryan climbed into the passenger seat and Teresa into the driver's seat. Teresa started the car and Ryan leaned over and turned the radio on.

"**_Our next song is going to be California by Phantom Planet."_** said the DJ

"Oh, I love this song." said Teresa

"Me to." replied Ryan.

_**We've be on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for number one  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from **_

Well, hustlers grab your guns  
The shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

California  
Here we come

On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

Peddle to the floor  
Thinking of you more  
Gotta get us to the show  
California, here we come  
Right back where we started from

California  
Here we come

California  
California  
Here we come  
Ohhh

California  
California  
Here we come

California  
California  
Here we come

California  
California  
Here we come

California  
California  
Here we come

* * *

**_A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT CHAPTER, AND THE STORY. IT WILL BE MY LAST, BUT IF YOU WANT IT TO KEEP GOING PLEASE REVIEW AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I MIGHT CONTINUE. IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS OF WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO, BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IT SHOULD GO. THANKS. _**


End file.
